


Music for the soul - 33 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [14]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Music, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Markus tries to adjust to his new life on the ship with only Sami on his side.





	Music for the soul - 33 A.B.

It’s been almost two weeks since we lost Petri to those terrible pirates. Even after one of the Protectors told me that the Ship’s Second in Command executed all remaining pirates, along with their captain, I still don’t feel at ease. I still don’t feel healed. Yet I have to keep a strong façade for my living son, Sami.

The first few days were rough, getting used to sleeping in such a cramped space and eating food that isn’t as fresh as our own home grown vegetables.

We’re in the common area. I swear, every day I see new faces on this ship. Just how many people does the Mother Ship house here? I know it’s the majority of humanity, but now that I’m here myself, the amount has actually become even more unfathomable.

A small smile forms on my lips when I see Sami talk with other kids. I’m glad he seems to be doing fine. Luckily there are these other kids that keep him occupied. Meanwhile I try to keep my mind on other things too. But it always ends up in me thinking of Petri, and thinking of the day I adopted those boys. I also keep thinking of my past. Something I’m not proud of. Suddenly I get pulled out of my glooming thoughts by something I haven’t heard in ages: _music!_

“Sami? S-sami!” Panicked I look around me. Where did he just go? I see the crowd around me, suddenly has changed direction. A large group is standing close to the source of the music. Sami must be there, right? Quickly I wade myself through the dense crowd. There’s a blond man and a man with dark, brown hair sitting on a pair of boxes. The blond is playing guitar while the taller man is singing. The melody played is so beautiful. The song is over too soon and people start applauding. That’s when I spot my son. Sami stands closest to the two musicians. He looks cheerful and happy. It makes me genuinely smile.

“Please, play some more songs!” Sami asks the two men.

“If you want, kid,” the singer grins. He nods at his partner the guitarist and they begin anew. This song is more upbeat than the one before. A few women and kids have started to clap along. Quickly I can’t help myself but to follow their lead. The crowd has made a larger circle around the musicians so people can dance as well. Sami then spots me and runs over to me.

“Dad, come dance with me!”

“I-, I don’t know if I can. I n-never danced before,” I stammer. When I look at the guitarist, he gives me an encouraging nod. I sigh. To hell what others might think of my non-existent dancing skills!

I take Sami’s hands in mine and join the dancing people.

Once it’s over, people get back to their own business. I decide to have a word with the fine men who provided us with such unforgettable moment. Sami is already back playing with the other kids, giving me some time with the musicians.

“That was amazing. I haven’t heard music in ages,” I chuckle as I walk up to them.

“Likewise, sir. So I’m so glad that Jaska here, got onboard three years ago!” the blond smiles. “My name’s Olli by the way!”

“You can call me Markus,” I reply.

“Yeah. Life’s so much duller without some fun music,” Jaska sighs as he takes Olli’s guitar over. He plucks a bit on the strings.

“Really, thank you for this moment. Really needed it now,” I confess as I scratch the back of my head.

“Rough times?” Olli guesses and I nod. For a second I look at Sami. Still being cheerful. It’s almost like he doesn’t grief anymore. But during the nights, I know better.

“Yeah. I-, recently the Ship stopped to interfere with some pirates.”

“You mean the Ragnarök?” Jaska exclaims. I nod. Those bastards, everyone in this world seems to know about them. I turn my hands into angry fists.

“They-, they’ve destroyed my farm that day. A-and… They took away my other son,” I growl as I think back to that traumatic event.

Olli’s hand is on my shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that, Markus.” Jaska looks down to the floor and mutters: “I’m so sorry too. Damn. Mustn’t be easy. I mean, I don’t have kids but to lose someone so close to you. Just, damn.”

“Y-yeah. But your music, it helped me. If only a little. To make me remember there’s still good people in this world.”

That makes Jaska and Olli smile again. “We’re glad to hear that. Making people happy through music is what I aimed for when I got onto this ship,” Jaska grins.

“That’s a noble goal of you. I’m sure you helped lots of people already,” I acknowledge.

The singer crosses his arms and nods. “Yeah. It’s good to get your feedback, Markus. Makes us remember too, what why we’re doing this.”

“So,” Olli stands up and looks at me. “If you ever need this again, or if you got a song you want us to try, you can always come to us. We’re more than happy to help you.”

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”

That night, both Sami and I seem to sleep better than before.


End file.
